As A Courtesan II: Saikou no Shu
by MiserablySweet
Summary: Chapter 2 - If his friend was serious about denying her of his love because her memories were locked, then he'll love her. He'll love her-- indefinitely. "If Sesshoumaru denies you of his love, then this Jyunchi will take his place."
1. History and Essence

**Disclaimer** - Misera does not and will not make profit off of the stories she make. Inu-gumi Cast belongs to their creator: Rumiko Takahashi. _Disclaimer applies to all chapters_!

**Brief Summary** (Intro)- It has been two nights since his life changed. For the better or worse, he knew not. All he wanted was for his mate to regain her memory and for her to carry his pup with pride. And for that, he must become Japan's Saikou no Shu; Supreme Lord of Japan.

.

**Misera- **Firstly, I would like to apologize to those who were anticipating the sequel. Life just caught up so quickly, it was (and still is) hard to maintain.

Before you start reading this story, I would like everyone to know that I am still a writer who is looking for my perfect style. It's been a long road since the creation of As A Courtesan and I have to say: My style of writing may be hard to understand in other author's views. I am not a professional writer, I am not an English teacher, I am dang near clueless about grammar. So if anyone, my dear readers, find any mistakes, definitely feel free to reprimand me! I am not perfect and I love feedback about my writing. Please do enjoy the Sequel!

_--- Edited by (No one at the moment. I need a beta!!)  
_

_.  
_

_Please read As A Courtesan **before** attempting to read this, the sequel to it.  
You would be incredibly lost if you don't! (Bear with me, I know my writing isn't the best at start)_

**As A Courtesan II:  
Saikou no Shu  
**_MiserablySweet_

Chapter 1- History and Essence

----

The golden rays of the rising sun melted away the dark, icy night. A lone prince scanned the horizon for an answer to a question that he, himself can not find. What he wouldn't give if he had only turned down his childhood friend's offer. He wouldn't be engulfed by an immense pain and confusion that he hadn't experienced since the death of his mother. He wouldn't have to accept the responsibility that the Heavens itself bestowed upon him. The very responsibility that ripped his chosen mate away from his life. No, not physically but emotionally and mentally. That alone shredded his heart into irreparable pieces. It has been two nights since his life changed. For the better or worse, he knew not. All he wanted was for his mate to regain her memory and for her to carry his pup with pride. And for that, he must become Japan's Saikou no Shu; Supreme Lord of Japan.

----

"Has she awaken yet?" the impatient Prince of the West rubbed small circles on his temples to try to ease his immense headache. It had been a long night yet again. He couldn't sleep a wink since his mother reappeared to pass on his destiny. He was restless; how in the world is he going to gain supremacy over the other lords? 'They are far more experienced in every aspect of ruling over subjects. And I?' Sesshoumaru scoffed with bitterness, 'I can't even keep one human from harm.'

"Sesshoumaru, my son. Your mother gave you her word that Kagome will live, you must trust her," Inu no Taishou; Touga, tried to comfort his eldest son. Touga always knew his eldest was destined for greatness, however his supposed destiny shocked him and the other ruling lords greatly. He knew what it was like to take control over a power at a young age. His own father had died in war against a misfit Lord, and he had to ascend the throne to maintain peace.

No, Touga didn't fight in those bloody wars. He was a mere pup when the war waged at its peak. Those were the darkest age that he witnessed in his entire life. He saw his father time and time again return home heavily wounded, near death almost but only to recover and return to the battle field. It was at that time where he pushed himself more and more everyday during his training to honor his father's word to the female Tenshi.

----

_Hordes of lower demons, though weak in sharpness and strength were tremendously large and worked in groups roamed all over Japan. From the deepest corner of Japan's lakes, to the highest peak of their Fuji volcano; they annihilated everything in their paths. Small clans of humans were scattered all over Japan's river valleys and meadows. They too, suffered from the roving hordes of destructive demons. The human specie were critically endangered, near extinction until finally Takao Taishou, the Inu(Dog) Clan's Chief's heir, and Touga's father, set out on a journey to eliminate Japan's threats._

_Soon after, the Ryu(Dragon) Clan's heir, Hitoshi Heion; Lord Yorokobi's deceased father, joined Takao on his quest. They formed an indestructible brotherhood and fought side by side through countless hordes. Their group strengthened with the arrival of Takeshi Sonkei, Lord Shinken's father and the heir to the Tora(Tiger) Clan. The three formed a band powerful enough to raise Hell itself, but they knew better. From corner to corner, the band slowly cleansed Japan from the lowly and destructive demons._

_During some of their battles, they would feel an eerie, yet calming aura amongst them. The three young Lords scouted their camps and surroundings each day and everywhere, only to find- no one there. It was on their last battle to finally rid Japan of the horrid creatures once and for all, when the owner of the aura emerged from the shadows. Before their final strike to perish the destructive demons forever, a flashing blue barrier surrounded the group of demons. And out of the shadows came a female, dressed in noble warrior armor, persuaded the three Lords to spare them their lives._

_"Let them live, for this land of ours is vast and free," came her soft whisper. "Let them live, and I shall give my people the power to defend against these creatures so you all rule your lands peacefully."_

_The three young Lords were puzzled by the warrior female's words. "My noble lady, what is the meaning behind your words?"_

_"Fate does not want her Lord's creations to perish completely. Give me five centuries time to train my people in the art of Purity and together, we shall control the population of lesser demons. In the five centuries, there must be no hunts or bounties of these demons, let them flourish to allow my people to gain in strength and numbers. Give me your words, my Lords and I will give you mine."_

_Reluctantly, the three young Lords agreed to the strange human warrior female's arrangement; they were not sure why the female acted like she would live for five centuries. As bizarre as it sounded, they felt at peace knowing that they shall not kill any longer. As the band departed back to their respective Clans, they soon mated and ascended their role as Lord of their lands. Over the five centuries, the human and lesser demon population soared dramatically. The female warrior kept her word as they kept theirs. Humans, male and female alike began to emerge from their small villages claiming they have the power to Purify the lower demons. Scouts for the Lords passed on their names as to be, Servants of the Heavens as Mikos, Monks and Priests._

_On the five hundredth year, the last day of their agreement, the three Lords approached the simple mansion of the claimed family of the warrior female they met half a millennia ago. The Lords were bewildered at the female's appearance; as young and beautiful as they first met her. They questioned her why didn't she age, but all she did as a reply was tilt her head up and smile. Behind her came three males and one younger female._

_"Let my people rule the Eastern land, and we shall have peace," the warrior motioned for the older male of the three to step forward. "My husband, shall be the first ruler. My sons, after. Shall there ever be a Youkai ruler, our land shall erupt in chaos and the lives of all my people will be in your hands." Confused as to why the female warrior was putting an immense burden on their shoulders, they questioned her._

_She answered each of their questions with the same answer, "Because Fate demands as such." The warrior opened her cerulean eyes, "Give me your words, my Lords and I shall watch over your sons and their heirs and your line of blood. You must hurry in your decisions, my Lords. For time is running short." She closed her eyes and spread her arms and arched her face towards the warm sun. "Fate needs me to return." The female warrior smiled as her physical appearance began to flicker between solid and invisibility. "Hurry; your decisions."_

_The three, now matured Lords hastily made their promise to the warrior. "We shall give you our word." They were sure in their decision, even if it was made in haste. They knew from that start that the female in front of them, was no ordinary human. They now believed she was a messenger sent by Fate and her Lord; that she is a Tenshi to save the human race and as well as punish the lesser demons for what they have done. It might have been naive to give her their word. But they are honorable Lords now, they can't take it back even if they wanted to. The family of the warrior bowed their heads respectfully as the warrior began to vanish into the beam of light that shot down from the Heavens._

_"Wait! What is your name?" Takao called after the disappearing Tenshi._

_She looked in the eyes of Sesshoumaru's grandfather with her cerulean depths, "I am Midoriko. I shall look to your blood line as you shall look after my people." With that said, the warrior tenshi known as Midoriko, left the Earth with nothing but sweet dreams, hopes and memories._

----

Touga gripped the stone railing of his room balcony tightly. He has heard his father recite this story over and over again during his time of recovery. He never understood why his father kept his word to the so called, Tenshi. He never understood why, until the events that happened in the past few weeks. Perhaps it was Fate's doing that history has to repeat itself, that a a misfit Lord, or ex-Lord in this case, must be killed once more. More so, it was thanks to the reappearance of his Mate that unleashed the bounds of their memories.

So many questions, yet so little words to answer them. Touga flipped through the obese census once more, and there it was: the Higurashi family. The direct descendants of his father's Tenshi: Midoriko. How is it now that the page is 'unburnt'? Was it the works of Midoriko from the Heavens above, or was it Fate, or perhaps his own Mate?

Touga sighed grimly and flipped the heavy book shut. He was more worried about his son now that he knew somehow, history will repeat itself...

----

_"Hitoshi!" Takao's dearest friend fell onto his knees unceremoniously. It has been three centuries since the reign of Midoriko's family. They had grown weak in their beliefs of the Heavens and now the human race in the Eastern Lands are suffering from a misfit Lord. No, the current ruling Lord was not a human, but a combination of lesser demons into one revolting Youkai._

_- His name was Zetsumetsu, an unknown specie of Youkai. He birthed to many offspring, those of which who resembled a human female who then married human males. When the moment was right, Zetsumetsu called for his offspring to cause an uproar amongst the many villages in the Eastern lands. Not many days after, Zetsumetsu slaughtered and captured the bloodline of Midoriko, all but one: Kita. He then stole the throne from the humans and began his injustice reign._

_Kita escaped the wrath of Zetsumetsu unscathed, while the rest of her family were massacred. Hungry and exhausted, she collapsed in the covers of a forest in the Western Lands. The three ruling Lords, Takao, Hitoshi, and Takeshi nursed the fragile female back to adequate health. The first moment she awoke, she spewed out the gruesome stories of the state the Eastern Lands laid. Troubled, and somewhat expectantly, the three Lords once again to join together to fight against the misfit Lord._

_Now trained to battle, Kita revealed to her new Youkai comrades that she possessed the powers of the Great Midoriko and will be able to aid them in war. As the humans in the Eastern Lands began to suffer from the curse that their founder placed upon them, the four warriors marched to slay the misfit Eastern Lord. Months passed, the human population in the East dwindled to a mere few hundred per tens of miles. None were spared from starvation, unrelenting fires and rain that washed over them from the Heavens._

_Zetsumetsu hid his mate as the Four Warriors barged into his decaying castle. Everywhere were mangled bodies of demons and humans alike. He knew it was coming. But he also knew his mate was pupped with his heir, and that should he ever lose, his heir will come back and wreck havoc on the weak humans once more. -_

_Takao saw his other comrade, Takeshi fall to his death besides Hitoshi. It was him and Kita left. Both were heavily wounded from the tentacles and miasma spewing from Zetsumetsu's body. He looked over to the human warrior he grew to love, "Kita" he whispered in her ear. "This Takao had promised your ancestor to protect your people, and it is what he shall do. Please, don't be afraid to purify him even if he has a hold on me." With that said, he landed a searing kiss on her lips and charged at Zetsumetsu._

_Strike after strike, the misfit Lord avoided Takao's advances. Strike after strike, the misfit Lord landed his attacks on Takao. "Now, Kita!" He shouted over his shoulder and grabbed Zetsumetsu by his neck. "Go to hell," he growled venomously and snapped his canine jaws down onto his neck. Kita masked her fear and notched her arrow, ready to shoot._

_Kita clenched her eyes shut and prayed to Midoriko for her strength and power. Letting a lone tear slip from the corner of her eyes, she unleashed the power of Purity unto the entangled, and struggling males. Thankfully, Takao released his grip before the arrow has landed however, the poison from Zetsumetsu's blood has done its toll. The Warrior Miko cradled Takao's head on her lap, her small hands gripping onto his tightly. _

_The mighty Founder of the Palace of the Moon has fallen. He will not rise again to rule his land in prosperity. He will now join his dear friends in the afterlife. Kita knew this, and he knew it well. "My dear Kita," he brushed his bloody lips against her white knuckles. "You must see to it that my comrades' heirs, and mine as well, succeed us without fault." Kita nodded through her solemn tears. "And," the great Inu Founder inhaled painfully "... and you must continue what your ancestor, Midoriko has promised. Look after our bloodline, and we will protect your people." _

_The Warrior Miko ascended the Eastern throne as Lord of the land, and honored her first love's dying wish. Although throughout her lifetime, she could not undo the hate that has set in the heart of Takeshi's heir; Shinken, under the leadership of Kita, the four ruling families has traveled through time in peace... Until now..._

----

No, Touga wasn't worried about his own death. More so that, he was worried about his heir's safety. Will Sesshoumaru end up like his grandfather? Will Kagome really be the one who will deliver the final blow to kill the new threat, Malitzou? However, he was a bit unsure how Malitzou had a place in the rebirth of their land's history. In fact, he wasn't too sure if the history was real or not. For a decade or so, these memories had been hidden by Malitzou's dark spell and to have it all reappear at once... it was frightening.

The Western Lord sighed heavily and sank onto his bamboo and feather stuffed bed. He rolled over on his side and brushed his fingers against the spot where his Mate once slept on. It had been a decade since her sorrowful death. This was the very spot were she laid for days on end, losing her appetite and emotions day after day until her frail body has given up on her. Looking through her eyes during those days were like looking into a pit of black tar: void and pitch dark. Touga shuddered softly. Whether it was from the memories of his dying mate or was it the lack of warmth from his bed, he knew not.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshoumaru, with a slender finger brushed aside stray strands of hair shielding Kagome's closed eyes. Two nights. His Kagome has slept for three days, two nights without any intake of food or water. Except for the occasional spoonfuls of water Sesshoumaru fed her-- but somehow her body wouldn't allow it down her throat. He felt lost, like a dog without his owner, no pun intended. Pitiful isn't it?

He lowered his gaze down her slender throat, then her sweet and supple mounds on her chest and finally fixing his gaze on her flat stomach. He placed a gentle hand over her abdomen. "How are you pup? Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru tossed a mirthful chuckle over his shoulder. He, the great Prince, the Heir to the Western Lands was talking to a fetus. Conversed with it as though it will answer back. "How now, Sesshoumaru? Speaking to the pup? Silly fool, they are both asleep," he reprimanded himself. He felt as though if he didn't justify his own actions, his pride will be damage. However... was answering himself any better?

A soft moan snapped Sesshoumaru out of his stupor, "Kagome?" He snatched Kagome's cold hands in his. "Kagome?" He called out her name again. Sesshoumaru felt his heart pound mercilessly against his chest from the sudden turn of events. His stomach-- his gut, it felt like the organ was doing backflips in his abdomen. All in all, his excitement could not be contained. At the first hint of cerulean blue eyes, Sesshoumaru leaped forward and pulled his beloved in a desperate embrace. "My love, you're finally awake. This Sesshoumaru has missed you so," he inhaled the heavenly jasmine scent into his nostrils.

Yes... this was the Kagome he loved so dearly, the Kagome who warmed his bed since they met. The Kagome that renewed emotions within him that laid dormant since the death of his mother. Sesshoumaru, couldn't be happier. And all was well at that moment...

"W-who are you?" Kagome found her voice to be hoarse and shaky. "Where am I? Where is Father and Souta?" Through her blurred vision Kagome scanned the room in the arms of her pup's father. She felt the person holding her stiffen dramatically before hearing him sigh. Kagome wanted to pull away from his body, but she couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the warmth that radiated from his body. It was that he... was a complete stranger to her. Finding it nearly impossible to move, she rested her chin on his broad shoulder, somehow knowing that he won't hurt her.

"You do not remember me?" All of Sesshoumaru's previous estatic emotions soon turned into specks of realization and dejection. His hands grew clammy as he waited for her response. "Kagome? Do you remember this Sesshoumaru?" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. It was redundant to ask her that, he knew it. But somehow in the back of his mind, he knew he needed to set foot on reality and focus on unlocking her memories. Perhaps, her answer was the key to his motivation.

Kagome closed her ocean eyes and shook her head, "Iie... That I don't."

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes shut, he knew that was the answer. He knew it was the truth. He just wished hearing it wouldn't be so painful. What about her body? It had been days since she's eaten. Even if she doesn't eat, his pup needed nutrition from her body to survive. That was all he knew. His father has yet to teach him how to care for a pregnant mate. Though... he did go through some basics, but Sesshoumaru was too enwrapped with his conversation with Jyunchi to actually recall them now.

Kagome leaned deeper into his warm body-- it relaxed her throbbing head and... her stomach? Now that she was more aware of her surroundings, the numbness around her body began to fade. While it did bring back feeling, a pain amongst her abdomen began to grow frantically. 'Perhaps I am only hungry,' Kagome reasoned with herself. "Ano, _Sesshoumaru-sama_," Kagome assumed his name was Sesshoumaru, since he called himself 'This Sesshoumaru.' Though it was funny, the third person name calling was usually confined with royalty. It was wise to be respectful. "Your grace, can you kindly spare me a small meal? A simple piece of bread would be lovely."

Sesshoumaru let a tiny smile grace his lips at her shy request, "If it is what you wish, this Sesshoumaru is willing to give you the moon and the stars." He gently laid the confused Kagome onto her back and covered her with the silk blanket. "I will be back shortly with food. Stay here."

Kagome watched the stranger leave the room swiftly, 'Sesshoumaru...?' She couldn't help but wonder why that name was so familiar. Why did his embrace have a sense of protection and security in them? She scanned the room once more. Kagome laid in feather and fur stuffed futon, supported by wooden legs. The sheets were made of woven silk, dyed in a royal and rich crimson hue. 'What is this place? It is so... elegant.' She took note of the mahogany dresser not too far from her and decide to take a peak of what was inside.

"Mou, this is harder than it should be," Kagome barely had the energy to slide her body to the edge of the futon, now she is trying to stand on her feet. Just what was she thinking? 'I can do this,' Kagome willed her body to gain strength. Believing in so, she laid her feet onto the cold wooden floor. She had no idea why her body was so weak. How long did she sleep for? How many days had she gone without food? She truly did wonder at that moment in time, was she dreaming? Edging closer to the futon, Kagome gripped the sheets tightly and prepared herself to stand on her weak legs. With one of her hands on the wooden nightstand beside her, and the other on the bed, Kagome pushed herself onto her feet.

Granted, she looked like she was a newborn calf trying to stand, but that isn't stopping her. Kagome was extremely motivated to stand, but she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the familiarity yet foreign feel of this room. Or maybe the dresser contained clothing that belongs to the handsome Sesshoumaru. Whatever it was that motivated her, she was glad she took the risk. Kagome limped closer and closer to the dresser, a hand on the futon supporting some if not most of her weight. She stopped at the edge of the bed only to find that the dresser was three to five steps away, and in between-- nothing will be able to support her.

"I can do this," Kagome nodded and released the support of the futon and took her first step without support. She sighed a breath of relief when her legs didn't give out under her. Encouraged now, she took another step, but this time she wasn't so lucky. As if on cue, Kagome's left knee gave out under her as the door swung open to reveal Sesshoumaru with a tray of food. Talk about a male making her weak in the knees! Kagome whimpered helplessly and waited for the inevitable impact, but it never came. Instead she was in the arm of Sesshoumaru once more.

"I believe I have told you to stay in the futon," Sesshoumaru's warm breath brushed against her lips. The proximity made Kagome blush, and her body react in the most unexpected way: heat. She was growing a little too warm. Sesshoumaru groaned softly and inhaled her aroused scent. "Eat," he swooped Kagome into his arms and eased her onto the futon and placed the tray of congee on her lap. He turned his back to Kagome, somewhat ashamed to show his own arousal. 'The things you do to me, Kagome,' Sesshoumaru shook his head in silent humor.

"Ah!" Kagome gasped when the porcelain spoon slipped out of her grasp and clattered against the bowl loudly. "Why am I so weak?" She couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"You have been asleep for two nights, you are not weak but undernourished," Sesshoumaru adjusted his hakama to cover his growing heat from her eyes and turned around to face her. He took the tray into his laps and scooped congee into the spoon. "Here, it is a bit hot," he offered the spoon of congee to her lips. Kagome reluctantly opened her mouth to welcome the warm, thick liquid down her throat.

"Why are you so gentle with me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome couldn't help but ask after her second spoonful. She watched Sesshoumaru give her tender smiles as she accepted the congee from him. But, she didn't know why he was doing so much for her. Was she something to him? "Am I your friend?"

Unperturbed by her question, Sesshoumaru continued to spoon feed her. "Similar."

"Similar? Then why can't I recall any memories of seeing you before?" Kagome was beyond curious now. He said she has a relationship with him, a friend... or something similar to a friend. But she can't remember a thing about him. However his embrace, his scent, his touch and tenderness was something that was... not so foreign to her.

"They are locked," Sesshoumaru blandly stated. She deserves to know the truth after all right? She was going to regain her memory sooner or later, and maybe if she is told of their current situation now, the information might trigger a memory in her. "You... You are my mate, the mother of my soon to be pup."

Kagome ogled him with an incredulous stare, before bursting into laughter. "That's impossible!" She stifled her laughter when Sesshoumaru shot her a soft glare. "That is impossible. You just claimed that I was your friend!" Kagome giggled and accepted another spoonful from Sesshoumaru.

"Can my mate not be my friend as well?" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. He felt at peace that Kagome was comfortable around him, even if she had no memories of him... yet.

"I suppose so, Sesshoumaru-sama. I can't possibly be your mate, I-- I have not seen you before?" Kagome swallowed the last spoon of congee and waited for him to answer.

Sesshoumaru set the tray on the wooden nightstand and inched closer to Kagome. "If you do not believe this Sesshoumaru, he can do nothing about it, for he has no proof. However, what I say is true. My pup resides within your womb and you must carry him with pride," Sesshoumaru caressed Kagome's blushing cheeks.

Kagome was absolutely stunned by his sweet words, if you can call it sweet. She shook her head and softly pushed his hand from her cheeks, "I can't find myself believing that. I only have a father and a younger brother. I need to take care of them. I--I..." Kagome suddenly doubled over in pain. She clutched the kimono on her stomach tightly, causing her knuckles to turn into a frightening pale shade. The numb pain has suddenly turned into a full fledged onslaught.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in confusion. What is happening? Kagome was fine only a moment ago, why is she in pain now? Sesshoumaru eased the hunched Kagome onto her back and noticed she was gripping near her pelvis tightly. Was there something wrong with the pup? Was she having a miscarriage? He brushed his hand on top of hers, which instantly reduced her whimpers and moans of pain.

"Stay there," Kagome managed to ground out. The pain was still unbearable, but at least it was lessened. 'What's happening to me?' She couldn't help but wonder. Why did it feel like the cramps from her courses? It wasn't due until at least a few weeks later.

Sesshoumaru felt helpless. Utterly helpless. His chosen mate was in pain, highly likely that was related to his pup and he can't do a damn thing. Where the hell was he when his father was lecturing him about pregnancies? Oh, that's right: Jyunchi was talking about his bed experiences! 'Darn you, Jyunchi!' Sesshoumaru growled. He slipped between the futon sheets and brought his forehead to hers. He couldn't do a damn thing. He couldn't remember a damn thing. What was it that his father said it was most important? 'Essence? Was that it?' But what was the essence? Kagome's cries of pain set waves of anxiety of his body. He has to remember.

'Essence... what the hell is Essence about?' Sesshoumaru growled and squeezed his eyes shut and forced his mind to recall the previous situation. 'A Youkai pup must obtain his father's Essence while in the womb for a healthy and sufficient growth,' Sesshoumaru recited. What was the other part? What was Essence? 'Blood? Energy? Aura?' He couldn't come to an answer. 'What can possibly go directly to the womb that can be called Essen...' He gasped in realization. "That's it!" He remembers! 'Essence is obtained through the womb from... mating.'

How was he going to do that? Kagome had no memory of him, how is he going to convince her that what she needs now to east her pain, was for them to make love? Even if he has to force her, he must do it. He tilted Kagome's chin up for her to look into his eyes, "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru needs you to trust him. Do you trust me?"

"I-I," Kagome looked up through her tear stained vision. She saw sincerity and concern swim in his molten eyes. How could she not trust such a sincere being? Kagome nodded through the pain, "I'm willing trust you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and shifted on top of Kagome, "You are pupped with my blood, Kagome. The male must mate with his pregnant female to ensure the survival of their pup. My Essence will travel through my body and into you, and it'll eliminate the pain. This Sesshoumaru gives you his word. Most importantly, you must accept the act of our love making... or else the pain will continue." Explaining it wasn't the hard part. The hard part was to get Kagome to accept him, will she?

Though in pain, Kagome digested each word he said. 'Make love? Pup? Am I really pregnant?' Another wash of overwhelming abdominal pain coursed through her body. Can she really trust him? She looked up into his eyes once more. She knew his concern was sincere, she knew it... she felt it. Kagome nodded, "I accept." With every touch and caress Sesshoumaru placed upon her body, the pain began to lessen dramatically.

Sesshoumaru hovered his lips above hers, "Respond to me, my love." It sounded as though he was desperate to feel her touch, her whimpers and moans... and that was true. She was his chosen mate, the mother of his pup, and simply: his love. He would do anything for her. Sesshoumaru pondered for a second. Kagome was rather assertive during her first night with him, he couldn't help but wonder would she be the same?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome blushed deeply. She enjoyed the position they were in, as much as it disgusted her. She's fawning over a male that claims to be the father of her child and yet she had no memories of him. It was a bit cliche wasn't it? Though her mind might be wary of him, it was obvious her body had no problem adjusting to his warmth.

"My apologies," Sesshoumaru swooped down and closed in the distance between their lips. He felt her stiffen at the sudden kiss. 'Please respond,' Sesshoumaru whimpered desperately.

Kagome heard his desperate whine and smiled lightly. The abdominal pain was slowly receded to numb throbs, but still enough to make her cringe. She lifted her weak arms and encircled them around his muscular neck. With a little bit of force, she pulled him closer to her body. Kagome broke free of their light kiss, "Though I am a bit wary of you, I feel... like I have known you since many years ago."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her shy statement, "Let us talk later. When we are less... preoccupied." He nibbled on the tender flesh on her neck, earning a soft moan from her lips. Sesshoumaru brushed a hand across her soft mounds and sighed contently. They weren't overly large, but perfect. Extremely perfect.

Kagome felt her body grow increasingly hot. Her fatigue melted away as excitement began to build it in her small frame. With more courage, Kagome traced the muscular cleft between his chest. She wanted more, to feel his burning skin upon hers. Her hands found her way to his tied sash and pulled the knot loose. She heard him stifle a groan when she rubbed her nimble fingers down his spine. "Your haori," she tugged the back collar of his clothing.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru teased. He captured her lips in a deep kiss. His arousal spiked tenfold when her spicy scent caught up to his nose. What a delicious aroma that was. He shrugged off his loose haori and hakama, leaving on his linen draws on. He was getting to the point where he was desperate to fill her with his aching length. Sesshoumaru grew impatient and slit her sash in half and parted her white kimono. Her nipples harden at the sudden lost of heat.

Kagome blushed and attempted to cover her mounds with her arm, "I am... small."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and pushed aside her arm, "Iie. You are perfect." He took a rosy peak into his mouth and tortured the sensitive nipple. His other hand molded the neglect mound tenderly causing the female underneath him to arch her back and moan in ecstasy. Her cries of pleasure made his blood boil hotter than lava. His aching length throbbed against her heated core. He needed her-- now. Sesshoumaru released his attention from her chest and trailed kisses down her chest, passing her soft stomach and stopped above her pelvis when her dark curls caressed his chin.

Kagome squirmed lightly. She needed relief of some kind. The tension building up in her lower region was unbearable. No, it wasn't pain but more of a pressured need. Her womanhood throbbed with the need to be touched. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Sesshoumaru lower his lips on her core. She arched her hips against his mouth to cause the most wanted friction to ease the tension. His tongue flicked the swollen nub of nerves that sent her into a fit of moans and cries. Kagome gripped the hair on the back of his head tightly and pushed him down into her further. Such pleasure should be a sin, but what a sweet sin it was.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at her desperate need to be fulfilled, 'You will get it in time my love.' Her heavenly nectar drew him deeper and deeper into her core, wanting to taste more, wanting to feel her sheath cringe in pleasure. He rubbed his slick tongue against her heat continuously. The tangy nectar was intoxicating, like a drug addict he couldn't pull away-- not until he heard her desperate plea for fulfillment. He pulled back slightly, to find her heat swollen with lust. "You are ready for me," Sesshoumaru slide back up to Kagome and kissed her lips tenderly. "Ready?" He caressed her heated cheeks softly. As much as he wanted to mount her as roughly as possible, she was with pup and he must be as gentle as he could manage.

Kagome peaked in between them to find his linen draws gone. In place was his soft, white curls and his throbbing manhood. Her eyes widen in the sheer size of his appendage, "Is... it going to hurt?" Though she was nervous, an unknown excitement filled her body, promising her she was in for a fantastic surprise.

"Iie, this Sesshoumaru will be gentle," Sesshoumaru captured her lips again and parted her thighs further with his knee. He swallowed his anticipation and eased his warm head into her core and thrusted his length deep within her with a swift move of his hips. Kagome gasped with exultation as he surged deep within her core, filling her to the very core of her being. Sesshoumaru groaned in sheer bliss when his female arched her hips towards him. She was definitely ready.

He made sure he stretched her slowly and rocked with a rhythm that ripped moans from his love. The sheer feeling of her moist sheath wrapped around his pressured length was enough to drive his senses overboard. Her hips arched in rhythm with his deep and vigorous thrusts, lost in the deep sensation of being completely filled and desired. She moaned his name shamelessly and raked her fingers across his back. The tension of their passionate act of love build higher and higher, to the point where his thrusts were deep, and drawled out before slamming his length deeper with her core.

The feeling of being one with his chosen mate was irreplaceable. Her mews and whimpers of the desperate need to have a released fueled him to mount her deeper and more rigid than ever. Sesshoumaru buried his nose in the crook of her neck and lifted her hips up for deeper penetration. Kagome threw her head back in ecstasy and cried out for more. The tension in the pit of her core was too great, enough to make her scream shamelessly for wanton bliss. Sesshoumaru's thrusts grew rigorous, his own release was just moments away. Kagome arched her hips, squeezing his thrusting manhood deep within her slick walls. His thrusts penetrated her core deeper and deeper, sending them both into a fervor release.

Sesshoumaru panted for air and rolled off of Kagome and pulled her into his side, "How is your pain, Kagome?"

Kagome rested her head on his broad shoulder, "It is gone." She patted her flat stomach in a small daze, could she really be pregnant? Was she really his chosen mate? So many questions, but she didn't know who to ask. Kagome snuggled deeper into his warmth. Surprised by her body acting on its own accord, it made her believe perhaps maybe, everything he said was true. She felt Sesshoumaru shift slightly and she slipped down his arms. She looked up to find him gazing at her with a tender smile. Kagome blushed, "Am I really your mate?"

"Hai, that you are," Sesshoumaru pulled her flushed against his bare chest and rubbed soothing circles around her lower back. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome traced the lean muscles on his chest and abdomen and replied nonchalantly, "I feel... complete. The pain is gone and..." She didn't know how to finish her thought. It was true, she did feel utterly complete now that they had done what he would promise that would ease the pain. Why did she feel complete? "Ano, did I love you?"

Sesshoumaru blinked several times at her blunt question. Did she love him? She did admit it when he took her in the dungeon, but did she mean it? He paused a moment and lost himself deep in his thoughts. If she didn't love him, she would never use her life to protect him against Malitzou. "Yes, Kagome. You did love me."

Kagome smiled a serene smile. She felt truly content knowing that she was in love with him. He wouldn't lie to her now, right? In such a short amount of time, it feels as if she's given all of her trust to him. In just a short amount of time, she grew to love his silver strands, his bright markings and his warm eyes. Kagome brushed his cheek tenderly, and a question arose from her lips, "Did _you_ love me?"

The handsome male in front of her stilled. Kagome felt a growing suspicion in her gut. "Did you love me?" she asked again, this time with a hint of desperation. She waited for his answer. Seconds felt like minutes to the ever nervous Kagome. She saw the confusion in his eyes and watched him open his mouth only to say...

"This Sesshoumaru knows not."

.

.

.

.

**Misera**- This chapter is more of... the history why there was a curse on the Eastern Lands and how it links to everything. And, to set the plot and mood for the main pairing! The "giving Essence" part wasn't thought up by me, but from **MynameisInu**, I borrowed this author's idea with permission and changed it a bit to fit my needs!

.

**(A little more info)**

I know it's a bit long for an AN, but you know... it's the first chapter and all.

I do want to focus on InuPapa's and Ken's loneliness a bit more closely than before. Nothing dramatic that will take away from our Main couple, but... it'll be there. I sort of want to compare the loneliness to the love and attention of SessKag. So meh.

Keep in mind, not everything goes according to plan!

See you next time! Thank you for your support!


	2. What are they to do?

**Misera- **Busy Busy little Bee!

Enjoy this chapter! (it's going to be filled with grammar problems, I just know it!)

_--- Edited by (unable to find a Beta... please let me know if you're interested!)  
_

**As A Courtesan II:  
Saikou no Shu  
**_MiserablySweet_

Chapter 2- What are they to do?

_Previously..._

_Kagome smiled a serene smile. She felt truly content knowing that she was in love with him. He wouldn't lie to her now, right? In such a short amount of time, it feels as if she's given all of her trust to him. In just a short amount of time, she grew to love his silver strands, his bright markings and his warm eyes. Kagome brushed his cheek tenderly, and a question arose from her lips, "Did __you love me?"_

_The handsome male in front of her stilled. Kagome felt a growing suspicion in her gut. "Did you love me?" she asked again, this time with a hint of desperation. She waited for his answer. Seconds felt like minutes to the ever nervous Kagome. She saw the confusion in his eyes and watched him open his mouth only to say..._

_"This Sesshoumaru knows not."_

Present...

"How can you possibly not know when I'm already conceived with your child?" Kagome breathed out her words in controlled anger. The furious beauty ripped the sheets from his arms and wrapped it around her torso tightly. "How can you not know?!" She continued to seethe in unrelenting anger. "You said_ I _was in love with you, and how can _you_ not return my feelings?" Kagome sank onto the soft futon with her legs dangling off the bed. Confused, wasn't the word to describe her current emotion. No, it was out pure anger. Possibly at him for making her yield to his sweet, tempting words-- however, mostly at herself for giving in to his tantalizing touch.

"Kagome, it's not what you think," Sesshoumaru grabbed a feathered stuffed pillow to cover his naked hips. He turned his attention to the mother of his unborn pup after blocking her view of his instrument of love. Angering her would be back for her current state, and their unborn baby. It seems though, she is already angry-- past the point of reasoning with her. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed troublesomely, "Listen to me for a moment." He reached out to grasp her biceps carefully.

"No! I'm tired of seeing you," Kagome slapped his reaching hand away from her being. "You don't have to explain. I know it all." Her small frame convulsed in multiple emotions-- anger, shock and severe disappointment. She was never the one to jump to conclusions, but there was something about the father of her baby that jeopardized her way of reasoning.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his sleek silver hair, "You are being irrational." That probably wasn't the wisest thing to say to an angry pregnant woman. He watched silently with a suppressed urge to pull her in his arms as she stared at him incredously.

Kagome turned hotly on her heels and headed for the door, "No. I am not irrational. If I'm being irrational, this baby will be in danger." Kagome pointed to her flat stomach and scoffed at Sesshoumaru's surprised gasp.

"Are you threatening the life of our pup?" Sesshoumaru sung his claws deep in the mattress, puncturing holes into the soft material. He would have never expected his chosen mate would say such a thing. "Answer me," he seethed through the tension in his jaws.

"Why should I?" Kagome gripped the handle of the door tightly in her hands, "I..." She paused for a brief moment to inhale a shaky and uncertain breath. "I answer to no one," she quickly exited the room with watery eyes, leaving Sesshoumaru in a state of confusion.

"... Kagome?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The raven hair princess flew down the halls of the Western Palace clutching a rich crimson colored bed-sheet around her torso. She ran blindly down the halls, ignoring all eyes that bore into her back, ignoring the comments of gossiping servants. Her heart ached, ached for her unborn child... ached for her own future, ached for her own heart. Whether or not she is with child, she needs to confirm it with someone. Someone other than Sesshoumaru, someone... 'Someone like him.' Through blurry eyes and her pounding heart, she saw a gentle Inuyoukai's back with a robe that symbolized royalty, or something closely related to royalty.

"You there, please wait," Kagome cried out in desperation and willed her legs to run faster to reach the being in front of her.

The Inuyoukai stopped abruptly and spun around on his heels, "M-my lady?" It was no other than Jyunchi. He was utterly stunned at his best friend's chosen mate's apparel: a bed-sheet. The very bed-sheet she seems to begin to stumble over and within a few steps, has stumbled out of control and headed towards the ground for impact. "Madam!"

Jyunchi reacted quickly with his inhuman skills and cradled her racking frame in his safe arms, saving her from the hard floor. Her scent suddenly caught up to his nose: salty tears and Sesshoumaru's overpowering scent. 'Did he...?' He couldn't help but wonder if his old friend had done something irreparable to his chosen mate _again._ Jyunchi couldn't help but feel overprotective over his sobbing lady in his arms. "Did my Prince-- harm you?" He was quit reluctant to ask the already unstable female.

Kagome stilled in his arms for a brief moment to look into his eyes, "You... Are you close with Sesshoumaru?"

Jyunchi was stunned by her redden eyes and swollen lips-- she cried quite hard didn't she? Her lips were slightly swollen and marred with teeth marks, most likely from assault from her teeth. What made him realize Sesshoumaru has done something wrong was her tone of voice. It was of at first shock, then etched with curiosity, desperation and doubt.

"Madam, he is my closest and oldest friend," Jyunchi answered with no doubt crossing his mind. He looked deep into her tear stained cerulean eyes and tried to search for an answer to his question, "Did my Prince harm you... again?"

"A-again?" Kagome let the horrifying word slip through her swollen lips. "Again? Has he hurt me before?"

Jyunchi's lip twitched out of slight fear, 'What did I just do?' How, in this desperate time, could he forget that Kagome has lost her memory-- she had no collection of how Sesshoumaru as forced himself upon her just nearly days ago. "Nothing, madam," he tried to answer her question without looking overly doubtful... but it failed.

"Kind sir, please," Kagome gripped the royal silk sleeves of Jyunchi's garment. "_Please_, I need to know," she peered into his soul with her water-like eyes with desperation. "_Please..._" she whispered her plea with a light breath.

Stunned by her heavy anguish, Jyunchi had no choice but to give in to his lady's word. With a defeated sigh, he grasped his hands on each of her shoulders respectively and nodded, "I'll tell you madam." He inhaled a shaky breath-- he knew from what he's about to tell her, he might harm Sesshoumaru in more ways than he could possible imagine. And yet, he had no will to deny Kagome of a true answer that she deserves.

"Well?" Her eyes darted between his uncertain eyes to his teeth that gnawed on his soft lips. Reality escaped from her sense for a brief moment as she placed her nimble hand softly on his assaulted lips to ease it from its torture. "Stop," she commanded in an airy tone. "Stop this uncertainty and please do answer my question kind sir."

Jyunchi froze at her tenderness and felt his body stir and yearn for more of her touch. He thanked Kami that humans were unable to smell the things youkai's can or else he and his lady would be in a very awkward situation. "My lady," he brushed her hand gently away from his face. "My Prince, he has..." Jyunchi trailed off not knowing if this was the right thing to do. On Kagome's part he would be doing what was honorable, but on his childhood friend's behalf... would he be ruining his future?

"Please, let me know what is it that your prince has done to me," Kagome steadied herself on her feet and allowed some space between them before dropping her knees to the floor. "_Please_, kind sir..." her soft voice was muffled by her hair that cascaded around the frame of her face as she bowed her head low.

"My lady Kagome," Jyunchi has had enough of Kagome's begging. He had to do it, for her sake and his own. He crouched down to her level and guided her into a sitting position-- he knows she'll need some kind of support when he tells her. Jyunchi absorbed the pleading look of her face-- a face of innocence and regal beauty. True, she is beautiful, not enough to consider her as the most beautiful female in the land. Her beauty comes from deep inside her soul-- her pure soul. A soul so innocent and pure that he can not deny the information she seeks. "Madam, my prince has... forced himself upon you once. And I inquire if he has done it again?"

"What?" Kagome felt her stomach churn and spin in more than one direction. "F-forced? You mean?" She paused for a brief moment to look numbly at her flat stomach. "He raped me?"

Jyunchi grimaced at her choice of words, "His youkai was angered by your previous defiance... h-he regrets it deeply." He tried to speak nobly of his childhood friend, but to no avail Kagome shook her head with dangerous disbelief.

"Is-is that how I conceived his blood?" Kagome darted forward and gripped the sleeves of Jyunchi's robe once more-- determined to force out answers from him if she needed to.

"That I am unsure of milady, but rest assured-- know that my prince loves you," Jyunchi patted her shoulders endearingly, unaware of what conspired between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Love? Your _Prince_ does not love me," she hissed Sesshoumaru's title in sheer anger. "Your _prince_ manipulated me to bed him claiming that my body was in need of his essence because I am conceived with his blood!"

"My lady, it is accustomed in Youkai society to do so. He hasn't manipulated you, Lady Kagome-- he is telling the truth. You have lost your memory and you _are_ pupped with his blood," Jyunchi defended his friend as best he could. But the stubborn female before him wouldn't have it.

"Iie! He told me I loved him yet he, he claims he does not love me," Kagome gave in to the gnawing feeling of loneliness and launched herself into Jyunchi's chest. She clung to his robe as if he's her only source of sanity. Her tired body shook with racking sobs. What was she to do? It's confirmed that she is pregnant, and her unborn baby's father is someone who can openly lie and manipulate her with his skillful hands. What was she to do?

Jyunchi's metallic silver eyes hazed over as his arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders to pull her closer into his chest. He whispered words of endearment and soothingly rubbed circles on her lower back, "It's alright, Kagome." He doesn't know what has given him the courage to do what he's doing now-- but he doesn't want it to stop. Not now, not that he has her in his arms. A sudden wave of possessiveness washed over him as he inhaled Sesshoumaru's overpowering scent mixed with her own. He has never felt this way about a female. Not ever in his life he would think that just holding them would satisfy his needs. But with Kagome, her soft body pressed against his was all he needed-- craved for since he has seen her in the brothel. If his friend was serious about denying her of his love because her memories were locked, then he'll love her. He'll love her-- indefinitely.

"If Sesshoumaru denies you of his love, then this Jyunchi will take his place."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes shut in mild regret-- he should choose his words wisely when speaking to a pregnant, angry and confused female. He has never seen this side of Kagome before. He has never seen her raw anger, her suppressed anger he remembers from when he took her in the eastern dungeon before her trial.

He knows he love her, he was sure he would do anything for Kagome and yet... he answered that he wasn't sure. Sesshoumaru dressed in a clean kimono and shook his head. "Just what are you pushing yourself into?" He stared at his reflection in his mirror. The regal prince looked almost tired and worn from the recent events, the countless nights of nightmares and inability to sleep. Tired-- that was an understatement.

Sesshoumaru had a very good reason to say that he wasn't sure if he loved her or not-- an extremely good reason that goes to show he is not lying. He walked over to a small locked chest next to his mirror and skillfully decoded the mechanic lock. Opening the top carefully, he retrieved the silver box and the five petal flower bloom his mother bestowed upon him. Seeing that the petal labeled '_Love_' has not fallen off-- how can he not say he's not sure that he loves Kagome or not?

"What is this word, _love_... mother?" Sesshoumaru glided his finger tips against the smooth texture of the carved bloom. "You said the petal engraved with the character will fall off, enabling me to unlock this chest-- if I have the revelation of the character. Then do I not love Kagome?"

Frustrated by this enigma, Sesshoumaru gripped an engraved petal with one hand, the other clutching onto the full bloom, "Then let this Sesshoumaru break off the petal by force!" Sesshoumaru yanked, twisted and pulled as hard as he could, but the flimsy petal stayed intact with the bloom. "Then what is it that you want from me?!" Sesshoumaru roared with anger and hauled the bloom and the silver carved box onto his crimson futon.

Sesshoumaru stared at the inanimate box with a deadly glare, "If only looks can open this blasted box." Feeling rather embarrassed from his previous tantrum, Sesshoumaru picked up the box and set it on the dresser gently. He sank into the cushioned stool by the dresser and rested his elbow on the wood. "What is love mother? Is Love not the emotion we feel when we yearn for a creature? Is Love not something we get possessive over? Is Love not something we feel when we are willing to die for a person?" He stared at the non-responsive flower bloom, somewhere inside he hoped that by asking questions the petal will fall off.

He sighed dejectedly as the flower-bloom showed no signs of letting him unlock his chosen mate's memory. What is he to do? He proclaimed he loved his chosen mate and yet this tiny metallic bloom says otherwise. If love is not an emotion we feel when we want to protect, help and cherish... then what is?

Sesshoumaru shook his head with annoyance, "Just what am I to do?" He sighed once more before composing his emotions and headed out the door of his room. He has given enough time for Kagome to calm herself. He just prays she didn't do anything that could harm her and their unborn pup.

He glanced out at the corridor of his Western Palace and sniffed the air for his Kagome's scent. Disturbingly enough, the halls were filled with her salty scent of tears. 'Perhaps I should have looked for her sooner,' he made another turn in his palace. The scent of Kagome was getting stronger, yet scent was mingled with another familiar one. 'Jyunchi,' Sesshoumaru mentally grimaced at the situation. He remembered the comment his friend made about Kagome when they first met... it disgusted him that he felt that he couldn't trust his best friend around his chosen mate. 'I am thinking too much,' he had high expectations of Jyunchi. He knew his friend would never try to hurt him.

Sesshoumaru hurried himself to reach Kagome-- he can hear her heavy sobs... and another male's voice whispering in the hall.

_"Iie! He told me I loved him yet he, he claims he does not love me!"_

He heard her say. 'No Kagome, you misunderstood me,' he wanted to say as he rounded the corner. But his heart stopped and chocked his throat as he saw Jyunchi rubbing his hand lovingly on her lower back, whispering soft, comforting words. Sesshoumaru saw the love and longing gleaming from his childhood friend's eyes.

Could it be?

Was Jyunchi in love with his chosen mate?

'Impossible,' Sesshoumaru willed himself to believe otherwise. He trusts Jyunchi, he believes Jyunchi. He _knows_ Jyunchi won't hurt him... not this way-- right?

Wrong.

_"If Sesshoumaru denies you of his love, then this Jyunchi will take his place."_

Sesshoumaru's vision blurred-- Jyunchi has betrayed him. How could he say such a thing to his distraught mate? Sesshoumaru felt his heart pound heavily and rapidly in his chest, 'What is this feeling?' He resisted the urge to grimace and look away when Jyunchi slowly pressed his lips against Kagome's forehead. with a loving kiss 'How could you...' Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched tightly, his muscles protruding and making itself look tense and fierce.

"Jyunchi," Sesshoumaru whispered the traitors name with a deadly calm.

Jyunchi gasped, his eyes snapped open and sprang back from Kagome as if it burned him to touch her, "S-Sesshoumaru!"

.

.

.

**Misera**- Uhm, I apologize for not making this chapter longer... I just really didn't have the time to update and I'm so sorry that I deprived anyone of this story!

I will try to make more updates, even if the chapters are shorter... Does anyone mind? It's either _longer time + longer chapters_ **or** _shorter time + shorter chapters_...

My lovely readers, you decide :)


End file.
